


Compromise

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Deals, Favors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Mukuro work together to fix their personal issues, both involving a certain pair of ravens, known as Izaya and Hibari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favor

Mukuro has never been a fan of early mornings, preferring to stay in bed and let the sun reach higher in the sky, before getting up from the not-so-comfortable sofa of his so-called headquarters. Being in charge of a group that bear little to nothing in common with each other, Mukuro holds the responsibility of ending every little fight-turned-argument that occurs among the members. Despite there being less than ten in number, problems erupt more than a dozen times a day.

Although he would much like to just sit back and watch the commotion, his precious ears and the furniture (or whatever is left in this building) often demand he makes a scene, or else both will end up destroyed. True, with the culprits being as unusual as they are dangerous, to simply hope for a peaceful end to come on its own is like wishing for a fish to fly in the sky.

This everyday event has led Mukuro to enjoy the pleasure of sleeping more, to want to stay away from the troubles a normal life has to offer, or cruelly offer to a man who probably deserves all the headaches and expenses he gets from having to deal with his underlings. To his misery, he has yet to find a conclusive way in ending the fights, and even if he were to split the members up, they would most likely cause fights on the streets instead.

Then the police would arrive at his doorstep.

Since getting in trouble with the law is one of the last things he wants to do, Mukuro has simply endured this daily life of loud noises and senseless talk. Sleep has become his most favorite activity of the day, so much that he gets furious at whoever dares to disturb his rest.

This time, the disturbing sound is a rare one, a sound of something heavy crashing onto the ground.

Angrily, and with an unsuppressed frown, Mukuro gets up from the torn sofa and stands by the large broken window to observe outside, only to catch a glimpse of two men eagerly running away from...from...

"Oh my, I didn't expect to see him all the way here."

Mukuro remarks, and immediately his lips form a smirk. However, this expression is short-lived, since tiredness is his primary feeling, and so, as he makes his retreat, he snaps his left fingers above his head, and in an instant, the two men running get incased in ice.

* * *

"The hell?"

Shizuo stops in his tracks when the nasty gangsters find themselves - somehow - stuck in large boulders of ice. It appears as though they've always been like this, unable to move, unable to laugh, unable to...piss him off. Placing the large trash can by his side, Shizuo notices how, despite the warm sunlight, the ice shows no sign of melting, and the men obviously show no sign of running anymore.

Strangely, they're also still alive.

As much as he is pleased with finally catching up to the pair, who have successfully dodged every attack, he is overcome by surprise at the sudden phenomenon. Aside from Celty and the Saika children, he has not seen any supernatural occurrence in a long time.

So, he looks around for the source, meanwhile ignoring his opponents. Both men can only move their eyes, their faces covered in the fear they had only a mere second to express. They both know how dangerous this blond man is, which is why the tiny instant of slowing down was enough to horrify them; neither could guess that ice was the reason.

Soon, do chocolate-brown eyes catch the sight of an old, seemingly abandoned warehouse. Slightly obscured by a tree is a large broken window, almost the perfect place for someone to watch him chase these two. Feeling skeptical, and also feeling that such a place was mentioned to him at least once, Shizuo brings out his cellphone and dials a number, leaving the two men to wonder just how can he remain so calm despite all this.

Oh right, he's not normal.

Unfortunately, neither manage to come to this conclusion. All they can think about is, how their lower regions are definitely going to be wet should they ever be freed from these joint ice balls. Whatever caused this, has surely filled them with humiliation.

"Oh, hey, do you remember who lives in a run-down warehouse?"

Luckily, Shizuo doesn't forget to mention that he's most certainly not in Ikebukuro.

* * *

It takes less than ten minutes for Mukuro's sleepless rest to be disturbed once again. From a fair distance his ears can pick up the sound of footsteps, mainly because the owner of said feet is literally stomping his way over to him, _stomping_ , as usual.

Out of good manners does Mukuro rise, and by the time his miss-matched eyes meet a surprisingly guilty-looking blond, he is with his jacket on and standing behind the sofa.

After a few more steps into the room, Shizuo awkwardly scratches the back of his head, saying, "Sorry. I kind of forget you lived here."

Mukuro smiles, but it seems somewhat forced. "I didn't choose this place so I could be easily found. Not only that, you did..." He trails off, hinting at the obvious fact which, as their eyes lock with an intense pair on the blond, causes Shizuo to gulp. He had dashed right through Namimori into Kokuyo, and that is too long of a distance to pass without knowing where you're heading.

There is a brief silence, as the younger (and smaller) of the two virtually looks down on the other, whose eyes are refusing to return the almost nasty stare. In the end, Shizuo breaks the silence, and when he meets those odd pair of eyes, he notices the tiredness in them, so he decides to make this quick.

"Thanks for the help. You did save me a lot of trouble."

Mukuro's smile turns genuine at this, since he truly feels the need to be appreciated for at least something.

"I wasn't expecting to see you struggle with anyone, except with _him_."

Mukuro refrains from mentioning the name of said person, it being known as a taboo, and instead faintly hopes that the mere mention doesn't set the blond off, who appears to frown as a result. Fortunately, a frown is all he gets.

"Good thing you mentioned him though." Mukuro looks surprised. "I actually need another favor involving him, since you two get along-"

" _Got_ along." The words come out with slight bitterness.

"Hey, you're seriously mad at him for-"

Mukuro nods, his jolly expression masking the intense hatred only someone as keen as Shizuo can notice.

"Though I really need help with him. I'm here so...who else is there to ask?"

"...What do I get in return?"

Shizuo looks at him with more certainty.

"What do you want then?"

Mukuro ponders for a while, having long been deprived of things he likes, things he wants, and things he prefers, and only due to Shizuo's exclusive patience he is able to give an answer, without encountering the blond's usual outbursts over wasted seconds.

"Actually, since this disagreement between me and the informant would be better off resolved, you could tell him something for me."

His words indicate a possible deal. Although Shizuo prefers punching people than to do as they tell him to, he will help out if it comes to old or new friends. It has been a good long while since he and said informant became acquaintances with this mysterious teenager, and since he has done nothing to piss him off like most shady people do, Shizuo is willing to listen to him.

He did outright forget where he lived, so...

Further talk between them, inside this seemingly abandoned building, focuses on what is the favor Shizuo is asking for, and what exactly is he supposed to tell the informant. Confusion colors Shizuo's face for a while, but nevertheless, they do indeed reach an agreement.

For Mukuro, it's a chance to catch two birds with one stone.


	2. Insistence

Shinjuku is a big place.

It certainly wouldn't be hard for any newcomer to get lost at one point while visiting this place.

That's why Shizuo is lucky there is only one place and one place only that he ever needs to go to within Shinjuku, and that's the ridiculously tall and expensive-looking apartment building of Orihara Izaya. Regardless, Shizuo would much prefer visiting any other place, since not many fond memories surround this certain building.

Each visit prior to this one involved a list of curses and property damage.

Carrying a piece of paper between his fingers, Shizuo makes one last look at it before marching his way into the lobby, where a familiar-looking brunette sits calmly, then frantically, as they make eye contact. He knows she doesn't like having his presence around, and to ensure she doesn't warn a certain someone of his return, he brings a finger to his lips and gestures her to be silent.

Somehow, she only becomes more terrified.

Still eager to visit Izaya before he changes his mind, Shizuo stomps over to the elevator while keeping a sharp eye on the lady. If Izaya finds out he's coming, he'll most likely leave some sort of trap, one that will make him even more unwilling to participate in this agreement.

The whole thing is rather unnerving, with a thousand possible outcomes.

As the elevator goes up, its smooth journey reflected in the sound it's making, Shizuo looks at the piece of paper again. It's not that he fears forgetting its contents, but he does worry that the thing he's supposed to say won't work out the way he wants, or the way he and Mukuro, both want. The reason he worries this is because Izaya can be unpredictable, or uncaring to what people wish to say, particularly himself.

It's also the reason why Shizuo doesn't like dealing with Izaya directly.

It's bound to end disastrously.

Before he knows it, the elevator has reached the desired floor, which is quite high up and not to Shizuo's liking.

Stepping out, Shizuo sets off directly in the direction of Izaya's office. Upon finding the door, Shizuo takes a deep breath. He's not nervous, god forbid he feels nervous outside Izaya's door. He's just worried about the results still.

It would all be a complete waste of time if this goes wrong, not to mention.

Knocking twice, Shizuo waits for a reply. A minute later, he gets that reply with the opening of the door.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo, ignoring the confused look on his enemy's face, pushes him in and out of the way as he enters the room, knowing that by discussing the matter outside is not only embarrassing but gives Izaya the chance to just slam the door in his face. Besides, a lot of Izaya's stuff is inside. If Shizuo doesn't bother to act civil for the sake of both him and Mukuro, then he can just tear the place down.

He'd probably get arrested, but that's what happens when Izaya plays stubborn.

"Shi-Shi...Shizu-chan!"

Izaya roars.

A rare sight.

Turning to face the informant after gathering the right amount of courage, Shizuo is met with an angry frown. Usually, such an expression would equal to winning a million yen for Shizuo, since it means he finally cracked one or more of Izaya's masks and left him feeling similar to how Izaya makes him feel on a daily basis.

However, this time he just wants to talk.

Not annoy.

"Remember Mukuro, Izaya?"

The expression morphs into surprise, and then back to calm. Surprisingly, no smile pops up. This proves that the little problem that somehow broke off their friendship is serious. Wanting to fix his own problem, Shizuo maintains his composure and leaves nagging over silly thoughts for later.

"Yeah. Little Muku-chan and I don't talk anymore, but I still-"

"He wants me to tell you something."

Izaya looks at him quietly, as if anticipating something. This is the first time he's seen Izaya go all attentive to whatever Shizuo wants to say, which is useful, very useful indeed. He feels a sense of hope building up.

Clutching the paper tightly in his fist, while resisting the urge to look at it like a nervous coward, Shizuo speaks.

"He wants you to confess to a...Hibari Kyoya...about sending students of Namimori into mental hospitals."

For the first time, Shizuo's own eyes witness the face of Shinjuku's best informant go freakishly pale. Shizuo admittedly doesn't know anyone by the name of Hibari Kyoya, and can only guess the person is an acquaintance of Mukuro. What he does know, is that Izaya ruining people's lives is a natural occurrence. It does piss him off that Izaya extends his torture of humans all the way to Namimori. Too bad he can't do anything about it.

For a while, there is no noise. Silence, fills the air and leaves nothing but the impression that Izaya is not a human but a statue and quite a horrified statue to be exact. Shizuo, feeling uneasy, especially while inside someone else's room (and for the second time in one day), quickly urges himself to say something.

"Well? Can you do that?"

No response.

"He says if you do, he'll forgive you and be friends with you again."

"...how nice."

The words come out, but quietly, almost too hard to hear. Their distance doesn't help Shizuo in hearing either. The more he gazes at that face, the more he wonders if Izaya has become sick. He doesn't want the guy to suddenly throw up and need medical care, at least, not in Shizuo's presence.

It will make him feel horribly useless.

"Well?"

Shizuo inquires again.

To his surprise, that solid, horror-filled expression turns livid.

"No I won't!"

Izaya childishly announces.

 _Again_ , something new.

"Come on, Izaya. I really need you guys to become friends again."

Izaya snaps at him, with cheeks puffed and arms crossed.

"Why?"

He doesn't really want to admit to it, not when he's still worried about giving Mukuro what he wants and making a success out of it. Though seeing no other alternative, he does so anyway.

"He says if I get you to confess, I'll get a favor done."

Izaya's expression stills (again), but with the look of seriousness that makes Shizuo wonder if he's in the right room. There has never been a time when this informant looks anything less than a cheeky cat and anything more than an annoying bully. The unfamiliar look nearly sends chills down Shizuo's spine. It really would be humiliating if this was a double and not the person he came to see.

Good thing is, his memory of the room number, the appearance of the office, and the unforgettable and constantly heard nickname, is perfect. This _has_ to be Izaya.

Still, knowing this doesn't make him feel any less disturbed.

"What favor?"

Shizuo shows a distressed look.

"...He'll get you to stop messing with me."

Izaya momentarily looks at him, confused, before bringing back that familiar look of confidence and cockiness.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan," Even his voice is back to being familiar. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He says sweetly, as he spins around a few times with no doubt, full intention to mock his long-time enemy.

"I'm tired, Izaya."

He says, causing the other to stop mid-spin and look at him, puzzled, and no longer like the person who's going to take your every word and twist it until you no longer want to keep talking. Shizuo has things he needs to say, and for once Izaya needs to listen to him.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I rather talk to you. Get to know you. Understand why you keep terrorizing people. I just...want us to get along."

One minute, Izaya looks as if a clown donning a buffalo suit just appeared before him. The next, he bursts into laughter. The laughs are so intense he falls onto his back, and at that moment, Shizuo _nearly_ stomps out. He is no mood to deal with this side of Izaya, a side that has worn him out more than all the fools that ended up on the receiving end of his fists put together. However, he refrains from breaking his word with Mukuro, knowing this to be his only chance.

Another minute, and Izaya has Shizuo right above him, looking dead serious.

...and a bit sad.

"Stop now, Izaya. I don't want to be enemies with you anymore, nor does Mukuro. Do as he says so we can sort out our own problems."

Izaya's mind starts thinking, and the only method he can conclude Mukuro will use to get him and this man (who currently has him pinned to his own floor), to get along, is through blackmail. If there's anything he's learned about Mukuro, is how cunning he can be; it nearly puts Izaya himself to shame.

"What? Does Shizu-chan want to be friends with me now?"

"Anything besides rivals who won't stop fighting."

Izaya continues to think. Pretending their position is nothing but one being assertive and not perverted, Izaya is able to conclude, more firmly, that this change in dynamics would be a harder thing to do than face Mukuro's wrath. He hates Shizuo for a reason, and only if he cancels out that reason, Shizuo will stop hating him back. It sounds easy, but to hate Shizuo, has become second nature to him.

And here he was thinking Shizuo felt the exact same way.

"Are you sure?"

The answer makes him feel uncomfortable.

"Very."

Unable to comprehend the whole situation, the unexpected request and the chances of getting taken down one way or another by a former friend, Izaya brings his signature smirk to his lips, and a look of pure confidence all over his face. Shizuo's own, meanwhile, remains steadfast in its seriousness.

"I don't believe you~"

He sings, though his smile nearly falters when a hand comes to cup his cheek.

"Then I'll prove it."

Leaning down, Shizuo puts Izaya in an even more awkward predicament. Unable to stop the in-coming lips, his own gets touched, and things never stay the same afterwards.....between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the summary of this story.  
> I honestly intended this to have my two favorite characters from the two series, but then I cut out Hibari by the time Chapter 1 was posted. Not feeling satisfied, I brought Hibari back and added my two favorite pairings to it. I hope everyone enjoys~


	3. Apology

Mukuro felt confident his deal with Shizuo was going to work, even if the man kept looking troubled and rather fidgety. Even though he couldn't get another extra hour of sleep after they parted ways, and was forced to deal with another fierce argument between his subordinates, Mukuro was not as troubled by any of it as usual.

He was ready for things to become better, and so little issues no longer bothered him.

It may have taken a whole day for Shizuo to call and give him the green light, but Mukuro was still delighted and left his home full of smiles and with no intention of giving Joshima Ken another knock on the head...with a watermelon.

Admittedly, his mood was so good he had to resist prancing all the way to Namimori.

Arriving outside the headquarters of Namimori Junior High's Discipline Committee, just three hours before noon, Mukuro knocks on the door. Barging in is a guaranteed method of getting bitten to death. Soon to open the door is Hibari, looking unsurprisingly pissed off. The reason can be see in his right hand, which is his cell phone.

Natural for Izaya to make his confession over the phone.

It takes two minutes of staring and contemplating for Hibari to let Mukuro in, his tone of voice rather dry as if he recently gave someone a loud lecture. That poor soul.

As Hibari slumps upon his black chair, Mukuro situates himself upon the high-quality sofa which puts absolute shame to every piece of furniture at his place; not that he minds. It's better to have old stuff broken by wild idiots than expensive stuff quite outside his pocket money.

A moment of silence engulfs the room, as Mukuro patiently waits, for Hibari to speak.

"So, you really weren't the one responsible for all the hospitalized students?"

"Absolutely not, as I've already told you, countless times."

When strange things happen to students of this school, precious in every way to Hibari Kyoya, the first person he points fingers towards is Mukuro. This is partly because he is an illusionist and Hibari still doesn't trust him enough to blame anyone else. Not to mention, the constant suspicion he gets from the other Vongola guardians only intensifies Hibari distrust in him.

Even though he's behaved so well for so long.

He dare not pout over that.

Hibari takes a deep breath, chair and eyes still facing the wall and with no sign of facing Mukuro directly over his desk. It must be a hard task, to find yourself completely wrong and simply done something wasteful. For Hibari, the task must be doubly hard, for his pride is one solid and big.

"Do you know him?"

"Pardon?"

Sky blue eyes look at him, almost menacingly.

"Do you know the informant by the name of Orihara Izaya?"

Mukuro tries not to show how nervous he feels. This isn't something he wants to admit to. What if Hibari takes it as another reason to keep giving him the silent treatment? Then all he's done is give what Shizuo wants and got nothing in return...again.

However, not answering, is just as bad.

Could mean his grave.

"Not very." Hibari's glare darkens. "It's hard to call him anything but an acquaintance, since he hates making attachments and prefers torturing people, for his own amusement."

"So he did what he did, for fun?"

Mukuro nods. "Most certainly."

Within seconds, the black phone finds itself scattered all over the floor, after meeting (quite roughly) the wall directly in front of Hibari. Mukuro was honestly shocked. Leaning backwards again, Hibari takes another deep breath, probably to keep himself from exploding any further. At times he can be as dangerous as Shizuo, but at least people around him know better than to annoy him on a daily basis.

"Annoying."

Hibari mutters, before removing himself from the chair and walking towards Mukuro. For a minute, he assumes he will meet the tonfa again, like he did the day Hibari first accused him of harassing fellow students.

"Mukuro."

He is towering him, facing downwards as Mukuro sits, quite motionlessly, on the black sofa. He's not scared, **nope** , just curious about what's to happen.

"Do I owe you an apology?"

Oh.

Now it's time for Mukuro to smirk and feel more happy. To his luck, his expression doesn't irk Hibari, and instead he remains looking serious and unwavering in his offer. Mukuro is more than happy to bring their reconciliation into something more. It's because he desires to get along with Hibari, that what Izaya did was very offensive, though no worse than what he did that made Mukuro break up their friendship.

Rather not mention that.

"Indeed you do, my skylark."

Mukuro reaches up, one hand touching the nape of Hibari's neck as he gently, gracefully, pulls the raven down closer to him, and from then on, as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossovers are difficult! XP
> 
> This gave me a terrible headache ever since the first chapter! I pray this came out good, feel free to warn me of any mistake or grammar fault. Thank you for reading~
> 
> P.S. I honestly meant to upload this weeks ago, but I didn't realize my mistake until a day or so before. My aplogizes...


End file.
